


deflect

by happilyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Magnus has a thing for Alec's neck, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Runes, Slight Smut, idk if it even counts as smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyy/pseuds/happilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus had always found runes fascinating, and the power each one provided was amazing to watch in action. The way they contrasted against skin, standing out stark and powerful. The warlock also found the placing of some of them to be quite interesting.</p><p>Especially Alec’s.</p><p>-</p><p>Or: Five times Magnus agonized over his fixation with Alec's neck and his deflect rune and one time he did something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deflect

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a silly little thing i thought of when i imagined how awesome it would be to see magnus kissing and loving on alec's neck rune lol.
> 
> i tried to keep the runes mentioned as accurate as possible so hope i didn't screw those up! not betaed, all mistakes are mine!
> 
> enjoy!

_I._

Magnus didn’t have a problem.

Okay, if anything it was more of a fixation. It’s not like Magnus could help it, Alec just had a really nice neck.

That he was currently staring at.

They were standing in his kitchen, Magnus swirling wine around a glass and leaning against the far counter as Alec washed the dishes from their meal. Magnus had insisted that their first date be something simple so as not to overwhelm Alec, who still blushed and stuttered from so much as a smile from the warlock. So, they agreed on simple take out and drinks.

The night had gone wonderfully, Alec relaxing as the alcohol settled in his system. The Shadowhunter shared stories from his childhood, how it was to grow up in a household with Isabelle as a sister and helping raise Max. Talk of his siblings kept the easy going smile on his face, and he only seemed nervous when Magnus intertwined their hands in the space between them. But he didn’t let go.

After one of his many tales of the multitude of unique clients he’d had over the years, Alec insisted on doing the dishes. Magnus tried to convince him to leave them for him to magically clean later, but he could hardly deny that he enjoyed watching the younger boy being domestic in his home.

And it gave him the perfect opportunity to stare.

Magnus had always found runes fascinating, and the power each one provided was amazing to watch in action. The way they contrasted against skin, standing out stark and powerful. The warlock also found the placing of some of them to be quite interesting.

Especially Alec’s.

Probably the most noticeable rune that Alec displayed was his deflect rune that curled down the side of his neck. It was quite large and stood out starkly against his skin, yet didn’t appear out of place. Every time Alec stretched or rolled his neck the rune moved with the skin fluidly and Magnus was captivated.

Magnus often fantasized about what it would be like to run his lips down that neck. There was so much skin and he just wanted to lick, nip, _mark_. The thought of a smattering of dark marks and bruises littering the length of the rune, the tendons stretching as Alec bared his neck and moaned-

“Magnus?”

Magnus blinked and looked into Alec’s eyes, noticing the ruddy blush spreading across his cheeks.

He cleared his throat and averted his eyes for a split second before looking back at the boy and grinning with a head tilt. “Yes, darling?” he questioned, giving no clue as to what had just been running through his mind.

Alec fumbled with the dish in his hand. “N-Nothing, you were just, uh, staring?” he said it like a question, the hesitation coloring his tone as he reverted back to the tense and shy attitude from earlier.

Magnus gave an encouraging smile and took a few steps closer to stand at the archer’s side. “What, am I not allowed to appreciate how nice my date looks tonight?”

His comment had the Shadowhunter stuttering again as he attempted to continue cleaning the dishes. After a few minutes of silence, Alec dropped the plate in the water before hastily wiping his hands on his jeans. Magnus was opening his mouth to scold the boy about using a towel until his lips were otherwise occupied.

Magnus made a noise of surprise before letting his eyes slip shut and twining his fingers into the dark locks at the back of Alec’s neck. It was the first kiss they had shared since the wedding. The two kissed softly for a few seconds, keeping it gentle and sweet.

When they broke apart, Alec rested his forehead against the warlock’s and raised his hand to stroke his cheek. “Thank you for tonight.”

Instead of responding, Magnus pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

 

_II._

The next incident happened with more of an audience.

The Lightwood siblings were attempting to train Clary. Magnus had been at the Institute with the excuse of checking on the wards, but had stuck around to watch them spar with each other in the training room.

Isabelle and Alec were practicing, so Clary could have a bit of a break, and Magnus was thoroughly enjoying the view.

Alec was donning one of his many black tank tops, the material clinging to his stomach and shoulders, leaving nothing to the imagination. Isabelle seemed to be doing better than usual and Alec was actually breaking a sweat.

Magnus thought fondly back to the first time he had seen the other boy shirtless, sweat pouring down his chest as he viscously hit the punching bag.

The thought brought him back to the present and the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. Isabelle’s staff was continuously clashing with Alec’s. The young girl would occasionally swipe at her brother’s feet, Alec only having a few seconds to jump out of the way, slowing down each time. His neck was glistening with sweat, the rune contrasting particularly beautifully that day.

Again, Magnus’ thoughts strayed to what he could do to that neck. He wondered if Alec was sensitive there. What noises would he make as Magnus sucked on the spot under his jaw? Would he wear the marks left behind or would he try and cover them up? Would they look good against the rune?

“Ahem.”

Magus turned to find Jace leering at him. When he caught the warlock’s attention he gave a small eyebrow wiggle and jerked his head toward his parabatai. Magnus resisted the urge to blush in embarrassment and instead sent a lazy smirk toward Jace before leaning back on his hands and enjoying the view again.

Jace just chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

_III._

Alec Lightwood was officially going to be the death of him.

They were currently lying under the covers of Magnus’ bed, whispering stories into the quiet and stillness of the apartment. Alec’s legs were so entwined with Magnus’ that the warlock couldn’t begin to figure out where his started and Alec’s ended. Magnus’ head rested against Alec’s shirtless chest as he admired the dark shock of tousled hair spread across the pillow.

Alec kept giving him this soft smile and Magnus felt like his chest was going to burst. He knew that he could die in that spot, after four hundred long years of living, and still be completely satisfied and content.

Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec’s chest, tracing the various runes adorning his left side. Alec’s breath hitched as his fingers delicately outlined the agility rune on his abdomen. His touch was straying dangerously close to the younger man’s waistband and Magnus knew he should stop while he was ahead.

Instead, he trailed his fingers towards the archer’s collarbones, eyes zeroing in on the deflect rune that he oh so appreciated very much.

He began softly stroking the edge of the rune that ran down to his collarbone. He didn’t realize he was humming quietly until Alec gave a soft chuckle and reached up to run a hand through his hair, free of product for once.

Magnus grinned and leaned into the hand before continuing his ministrations. The older man resumed his stroking of the rune, moving his fingers closer to Alec’s neck each time.

Soon enough the younger man was breathing in soft pants. Then, he gave a soft sigh and rolled his head to the side, baring his neck to Magnus.

Magnus gasped softly. Alec looked so nice, so comfortable like this. Here he was, as vulnerable as could be, and Magnus was the one person that he could let his guard down with. It almost left the warlock breathless.

He was going to do it, leave Alec a mess from licking, and biting, and kissing his neck. He wanted to hear his gasps and quiet moans as he licked up the rune, leaving the skin red-

Magnus was jerked out of his thoughts at a quiet giggle.

Alec slapped a hand over his mouth, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Alexander,” he started, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face. “Did you just _giggle_?”

Alec looked panicked and he quickly began to attempt to wiggle out from under Magnus’ hold. “W-What? No, I don’t giggle, it was just-“

The Shadowhunter broke off with another quiet giggle as Magnus began to tickle him, thoughts of hickies and kisses flying out of his mind. This was way more important. Alec was _ticklish._

Alec’s laughs turned into screeches as Magnus dug in a tad harder, his legs straddling the archer’s waist, trapping him with no escape.

“Mags!” he said between laughs, a radiant smile gracing his features. “Stop, please!”

Magnus let a few blue sparks dance down Alec’s sides. He relished in the carefree sound of the Shadowhunter’s happiness, loving that he was the one to make him come undone like that.

Magnus completely forgot about his earlier thoughts, instead opting to torture the younger boy for a while longer.

* * *

_IV._

Magnus had to admit, this was one of Simon’s better ideas.

They were all gathered in Magnus’ apartment, seeing as he was the only one with a TV large enough for the group of them. It was one of the rare nights with little to no demon activity. The Shadowhunters had been given the night off and Magnus had finished up with his clients earlier in the day. Simon had suggested that they had a movie night.

Magnus was skeptical at first, but once the young vampire mentioned horror movies, he was on board. He would definitely take advantage of any excuse to cuddle with Alec.

Which brought them to their current position.

Clary and Jace were cuddling in a corner of the couch, the latter looking terrified at the scene unfolding on the screen. Next to the couple sat Raphael and Simon, the former looking incredibly bored, and Isabelle was sprawled across both of their laps. Magnus wasn’t going to ask.

Him and Alec were curled up in the love seat off to the side. Magnus was practically in the archer’s lap, his legs draped across him and his arms wound around his neck. The warlock thought it would take some convincing and maybe begging for Alec to let him cuddle him in front of his friends, but Magnus was pleasantly surprised when Alec had immediately tugged him closer when he sat down.

Magnus had never particularly enjoyed horror movies. He found most of them to be corny and they never scared him, having experienced much worse things in his lifetime.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t _act_ like he was scared.

As another high pitched and overdramatic scream sounded from the television, Magnus buried his face in Alec’s neck and dropped his hand to run across the angelic power rune on his forearm.

Alec shivered. Magnus smirked as he felt goose bumps appear in the spot where his breath was puffing across the archer’s neck. He leaned further into Alec as the younger boy’s arms tightened around Magnus’ waist in a silent “go ahead.”

He began placing small kisses down the side of Alec’s jaw. He hummed as he trailed his lips down the Shadowhunter’s neck, his mouth hovering over the center of the deflect rune that had been the feature of so many of Magnus’ fantasies as of late.

“Alec! Magnus!”

The yell had them both jumping in surprise. Magnus aimed a glare at Isabelle and huffed in frustration. This was getting old fast.

Isabelle smiled before focusing back on the television. “Go into Magnus’ bedroom if you two want to mack on each other so bad.”

The blush that was rapidly spreading across Alec’s cheeks and down his neck told Magnus that that idea was off the table.

Honestly, was he ever going to catch a break?

* * *

 

_V._

Magnus’ favorite part of the day was when Alec came back from his late night demon hunts.

His boyfriend had been spending more nights than not at his apartment in the past few weeks. It warmed Magnus’ heart to see the boy so comfortable and happy in his space. He loved the fact that it was becoming _their_ home.

Magnus perked up at the noise of the door opening and closing, gear being discarded seconds later.

Alec padded into the room looking worn and bruised, almost as if he was too exhausted to even activate his iratze.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he breathed, a sympathetic smile aimed towards the archer. Alec grunted in response and promptly face planted into the couch.

Magnus chuckled in thinly veiled amusement and moved towards the boy. “Okay, up you go.” Alec whined in protest and grabbed hold of the cushion. “Darling, get up. I promise you’ll thank me later,” he said softly as he trailed a hand down Alec’s tense back. A moment passed before Alec sighed in defeat and stood up on unsteady legs.

He helped maneuver him so he was sitting on the ground with his back against the couch. Magnus sat down behind him, spreading his legs around the Shadowhunter’s shoulders so he could rest comfortably.

The warlock rolled his sleeves up and then dug his fingers into the archer’s taut shoulders. Alec moaned in pleasure and relaxed back against the couch. Magnus smirked before continuing his massage, going lower and then making his way back up until most of the knots were gone.

“Have you ever done this professionally?” Alec breathed out, rolling his neck so his deflect rune was on display. He sounded groggy, like he could fall asleep in any second.

Magnus smirked. “No, my hands are just naturally gifted.” Alec laughed and groaned again, showing more of his neck off.

Magnus continued massaging until his hands began to grow tired. As he slowed down he rubbed softly at Alec’s neck, attempting to rid the boy of the tension he so often carried.

When he finished he leant over and rested his face against the Shadowhunter’s neck, breathing him in. A few seconds later he turned and began to press soft kisses to the soft skin behind Alec’s ear.

Maybe now that he was pliant and warm and pleasantly happy, he wouldn’t mind letting Magnus finally indulge in what he had wanted to do for weeks.

He was about to suck a bruise into Alec’s neck when he was interrupted by a quiet snore.

Magnus gaped, hopping off the couch to find Alec fast asleep.

He let out a hysterical laugh before realizing he wouldn’t be able to get the bulky Shadowhunter into his bedroom without waking him first.

Seriously, how was this his life?

* * *

_\+ 1_

When Magnus came home the next day it was to find Alec sitting on the couch with his elbows rested against his knees and his hands fidgeting nervously.

The warlock knew him well enough to know something was wrong.

“Alexander?” he asked quietly, strolling casually into the room and shrugging his coat off. “What’s wrong?”

Alec seemed to have an internal debate with himself before taking a breath and looking up at his boyfriend. “Why don’t you give me hickies?” he blurted out.

His eyes widened and he looked like he was going to pass out, so Magnus suspected that wasn’t what he had meant to say at all.

“Pardon?”

Alec growled in frustration before standing up and running his hands through his hair nervously. “Its just, Izzy and Jace think I’m really good at covering them! They tease me about it all the time, but there’s nothing to tease me over!”

Magnus couldn’t believe this was happening.

He burst into laughter. Alec looked at him like he had offended his entire being and Magnus just laughed harder. “Alexander,” he said in between gasping breaths. “I have been trying to give you hickies for about two months!” He knew he sounded slightly hysterical but he couldn’t believe this.

“What?” Now Alec just looked confused. Magnus rolled his eyes and strode towards the other boy and pulled him down for a biting kiss. Alec gasped into his mouth, which allowed Magnus to slip his tongue inside.

Alec quickly got with the program and wrapped his arms around the warlock’s waist, nipping at the older man’s bottom lip. He pulled back slightly and tightened his grip on Magnus. “Why haven’t you?”

“Every time I try to something gets in the way,” he says, pouting up at his boyfriend. He knew he sounded like a child but _dammit_ this has been bothering him for weeks. “You know, it hasn’t been easy. Your deflect rune is quite distracting.” Now there was a coy smile on his face, knowing where this conversation was leading to.

Alec groaned at the words and pulled Magnus back in. Their kisses were in no way gentle, both of them licking into the other’s mouth roughly, hands wandering freely.

“Alexander,” he breathed out. “Couch, now.”

Magnus had no time to even make a noise of protest before Alec gripped the back of his thighs and he was being lifted. Magnus gasped into his mouth and hooked his legs around his waist, holding on for dear life as Alec backed up until his thighs hit the back of the couch.

Finally, finally Magnus had his mouth on the young boy’s neck and the noises he was making were _delicious._

He started by licking up the deflect rune, ending the action with a sloppy kiss to the archer’s collarbone. He then began nipping back up the mark, ending at the top right under Alec’s jaw. Magnus stopped there, and just started sucking. Alec gasped like he was coming up for air after nearly drowning and Magnus smirked against his damp skin.

Magnus continued to swirl his tongue around the spot and leave gentle but stinging bites in between. “Magnus,” Alec whined out, panting breathes ghosting over the warlock’s skin as he ran his hands down the older man’s thighs. Magnus hummed against the other man’s neck and continued his mission, moving further down his rune to leave another mark.

It wasn’t long until Alec began thrusting his hips in stuttering movements, almost as if he wasn’t aware of what he was doing. God, Magnus loved this man.

“My, my, my angel,” he breathed out against the spit slick spot where his mouth had just been.

Alec was moaning again, his hips picking up speed yet turning sloppier. “Please,” he said, his eyes shut tight as he stretched his neck out further. Magnus was sure he doesn’t know what he’s even begging for but who is he to disappoint?

Magnus started on a third mark in the middle of the rune, dragging it out longer. He could feel himself rocking against Alec’s lap; their thrusts not coordinated enough, yet the friction was wonderful.

It’s as Magnus sunk his teeth into Alec’s neck again when it happens.

Alec tensed and then spasmed, letting out a high-pitched whine, his head pitching forward to rest against Magnus’ chest.

The warlock is shocked. “Alexander,” he breathed out in wonder, his current task completely forgotten. “Did you just…?”

Alec groaned and buried his face further into Magnus’ shirt. The older man could feel the heat radiating from both his face and neck.

“Darling?”

Alec groaned again before lifting his head slightly to peer up at his boyfriend. Magnus was struck by how beautiful he looked like this, his hair messed up beyond belief, eyes glassy and lips kiss bitten bright red. The bliss was practically pouring off of him.

“Runes are always more sensitive than unmarked skin.”

Magnus smiled when it dawns on him. “Well,” he drawled, slipping his fingers back into Alec’s dark hair. “That is quite interesting.”

Alec groaned and pulled him forward, already ready for a second round. Magnus was looking forward to exploring all the other runes adorning his Shadowhunter’s body.

The next morning, Alec doesn’t even try to hide the three marks that run down his deflect rune.

Jace and Izzy’s teasing was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> listen it is totally my headcanon that runes are more sensitive than unmarked skin okay.
> 
> anyways, comments/kudos much appreciated, thank you for reading!
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr at livhtwoods!


End file.
